The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to file synchronization.
Computer files generally include referenced file paths that indicate where computer files are located. Specifically, the referenced file paths include the names of the computer files and the directories and folders which specify the location of the computer files in a computer file system. Furthermore, computer file systems may typically include a hierarchy of directories and folders that organizes the computer files to simplify storing and retrieving file content. For example, a computer file may have a referenced file path such as, C:\samplepath\abc\user\local\comp.exe, whereby the file name is comp.exe, and the directories and folders that indicate the file location is C:\samplepath\abc\user\local. As such, computer files may be located using the file path information. Furthermore, other applications and programs may refer to the computer file using the file path information.